ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Gryff Whitehill
Gryff Whitehill is the secondary antagonist of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. Gryff is the fourth-born son of Lord Whitehill. Born at Highpoint, his birth was likely either the cause of Lady Whitehill's death or preceded it. He grew up being bullied by his older brothers with only his father defending him. At the start of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series, he is in the service of Roose Bolton at Harrenhal with his brother, Torrhen Whitehill, and companion and bodyguard, Harys. At the end of Iron From Ice, his father mentions him to Ramsay Snow and confidently assigns him as the head of the Ironrath Garrison, which Gryff gleefully takes full advantage of his rule. He makes his first full appearance in The Sword in the Darkness. Character Gryff is much like his father in personality, as he is a very violent, temperamental, megalomaniacal, brutal, arrogant, sadistic, aggressive, ruthless, intelligent, egotistical, and sociopathic man, and takes great pleasure in both taunting and killing his victims, as well as enjoying the prospect of domination. He was positioned in Ironrath to cause conflict and give his father an excuse to attack, and his controlling, domineering, and opprobriously abusive ways lend well to this. He is eager to show that he is in charge and usually resorts to violence when he does not get his way. However, all his arrogance and narcissism shows is an overgrown spoiled, childish, incompetent, obstreperous, and immature crybaby that throws tantrums and acts very much like a brat when things don't go his way. Along with his childishness, he is also a coward at heart, as he pathetically begs for his life and frantically trying to apologize when stabbed by Rodrik Forrester, and sobs uncontrollably when he is left to bleed out and whimpers as he is about to be decapitated by him. He also can hold a grudge or can be consumed with revenge, as he will swear revenge on the Forresters for killing/poisoning his father, which is player determined. It can be assumed that due to his nature of being fourth-born son, he possesses an inferiority complex and was constantly told what to do earlier in life, meaning he relishes the chance to be in charge for once, further explaining his childish brattiness and overtly narcissistic attitude. He insists that his men call him their Lord and constantly brings up that he is the 'only' lord at Ironrath, which can or cannot be true depending on his fate afterwards. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" When asked by Ramsay if he has a specific man he trusts to take control of Ironrath for him, Ludd Whitehill says he will put Gryff in charge of the Whitehill garrison positioned inside the village. "The Lost Lords" Gryff is revealed to be on his way to Ironrath from Harrenhal. "The Sword in the Darkness" Gryff arrives at Ironrath, his men banging their shields to wake the Forresters. He claims that he had to get their attention somehow, then begins ordering them around. He tells them he practically runs the house and if he isn't happy, no one is. He announces his men will quarter in the Great Hall from that point onward. Rodrik can choose to object, but Gryff will quickly call him out by saying he isn't in a position to argue - Gryff isn't there to keep his men in line, they're there to keep the Forresters in line. Gryff is next seen dragging Talia out into the courtyard to punish her in front of Rodrik. Rodrik can either say she defended herself or made a mistake, but Talia stands up for herself either way. If Duncan is Rodrik's Sentinel: Talia stands up to Gryff, enraging him, but Duncan stops Talia from being hurt by intervening and pleading that Gryff forgives her. He claims that no one questions Gryff and that Talia's outburst was merely due to the passions of youth. Gryff is pleased with this and says he likes Duncan, claiming that the castellan is his man and loyal dog. He shoves Duncan to one side and Rodrik can either punch Gryff or defend Duncan's honor. If Royland is Rodrik's Sentinel: Royland commends Talia's bravery when she stands up to Gryff, saying she is smart, wise, and knows how to tell it like it is. Gryff becomes enraged and says that she should know her station, grabbing Talia's arm and throwing her into the mud. Rodrik then has the option to punch Gryff or help Talia. If Talia is helped, she thanks Rodrik and watches from the sidelines. Gryff knocks Rodrik to the ground in an attempt to teach him when to know he is beaten. While Rodrik is down on the ground, Talia begs Rodrik to get up and not give Gryff the satisfaction of beating him. Gryff gloats, knowing Rodrik is at his mercy, and speaks of Ethan. He says how Ramsay Snow taught Ethan a lesson, and that he may have to teach Talia unless Rodrik stays down. Rodrik stays down: Gryff will remain satisfied, glad that Rodrik knows his place. He will depart with his men swiftly, but his ego will be inflated so much so that he will claim the title of Lord of House Forrester in the next episode. Rodrik gets up: Gryff will become enraged, knocking Rodrik back down. He warns him not to get up but Rodrik can do so for a second time, only furthering Gryff's mood and causing him to kick Rodrik's walking stick away before planting his knee firmly in the Lord's face. He then stamps on Rodrik's cast, forcing Ortengryn to object and cry out that Rodrik may lose his arm if Gryff persists. Gryff smirks and points his sword at Rodrik's throat, but Rodrik has the option of getting up a third and final time. If he does so, Gryff is shocked and throws a tantrum, yelling that he ''is in charge and commands Rodrik to get back down, but loses the respect of his men in doing so. Gryff swiftly leaves, apparently humiliated, but ensures that Rodrik will be punished for his disobedience. "Sons of Winter" Rodrik, Elaena, Arthur and the Glenmore Elite are told by Elissa Forrester that the Maester is in trouble and they advance to the Great Hall. As it turns out, the bite would inflicted on a Whitehill Bannerman by Talia Forrester has become festered and Gryff blames Maester Ortengryn for this. Gryff and Harys attack Ortengryn while he pleas for mercy until Rodrik comes in. Gryff spies Elaena Glenmore and asks what she's doing with Rodrik. Elaena talks him down and he barges past her, attempting to attack Rodrik. Rodrik uses the move Royland taught him to knock Gryff to the ground and summons the Glenmore Elite. Outnumbered, the Whitehills have no option but to surrender. From there Rodrik has the option to beat Gryff mercilessly or to tell him he's better than Gryff and back down, leading to Gryff insulting him as a coward. The player can choose how often (or if at all) Rodrik beats on Gryff before he is carried away. Gryff laughs after the first attack but each subsequent one becomes more unbearable, causing him to scream in bloody agony and beg for mercy. Rodrik can then spit on him, tell him that they are done here, or knock him out. If Rodrik persists until Elissa and Elaena stops him (from the fourth hit onward), Gryff is blinded in his left eye. He is dragged away, groaning about how he cannot see, provided he isn't knocked out, however. Along with Harys and the rest of the garrison he is taken down to the cellars. What becomes of him after this point is unknown. A Nest of Vipers Gryff was mentioned by Ramsay on the way the grove. When Ramsay flays Arthur, Talia begs for mercy and Ramsay rebuffs by saying Rodrik didn't show mercy to Gryff (whether he was maimed or not). Gryff later on escaped with the help of the traitor, he off-screen orders one of the Whitehill soldiers to sneak up and bar the gate of the port town. He finally made his appearance at the gate after it was barred, riding on a horse, uninjured (whether he was maimed or not) This is a glitch. A model of Gryff wearing an eyepatch can be found in the game files., and orders the Whitehill garrison to attack the Pit Fighter army and the Forresters. Seemingly satisfied that he has regained power, he orders them to kill either Rodrik or Asher depending on who stayed behind for the other to pass through the gate, while the player is struggling, Gryff silently watches at the back as either Rodrik or Asher is getting slaughtered by Harys and the garrison members, with a sadistic smile on his face. The Ice Dragon If Rodrik survived Gryff arrives at Ironrath with alongside his father and Harys, but remains relatively quiet while Ludd makes announcements and demands. He laughs sadistically about how they mutilated Asher's corpse and retreats back to the encampment with his father as Harys prepares to take the gate. Following the pitfighters' distraction of the men at the Whitehill camp, Gryff leaves the main tent with his father and is ordered to secure Ryon, as well as being ordered to kill him if Ludd dies. If Rodrik opts to kill Gryff and save Ryon, Gryff waits for his men to attack before making any sort of attack himself. The two are caught in a drawn-out fight, with Gryff mocking him for his heroism, causing Rodrik to be stabbed in the shoulder with a knife and shot in the other with a crossbow, only for Rodrik to stab Gryff through the gut with his greatsword. Gryff will cry and whine and frantically apologize, but Rodrik will either cut his head clean off or leave him to die despite his protests. If Rodrik kills Ludd instead, Gryff is present at the Battle of Ironrath, ordering the Whitehill soldiers. Using a cart, Rodrik manages to knock Gryff from his horse, rendering him defenseless. Rodrik charges towards the Whitehill but Harys defends Gryff and gravely injures Rodrik. As Rodrik is about to be executed by Whitehill soldiers, he sees Gryff ride past him on his horse, but is saved by Royland or Duncan. Gryff presumably survives the battle but is not seen again. If Asher survived He is present at the Great Hall, and first tells Asher that his family must be proud of what he's done back in Essos. If Asher poisons Ludd and succeeds, then Asher cannot kill Gryff. If Asher plans an ambush instead of poisoning Ludd or calls off the plan, Ludd will escape and Gryff will duel Asher, being thrown in the fireplace and impaled on Asher's sword. As he is bleeding profusely from his mouth, he curses the Forrester family before Asher has the option of responding to him, and then drops him on the ground, where Gryff dies of blood loss. If Ludd is poisoned, an angered and beyond vengeful Gryff will panic and then escape the great hall to order his men in the final battle. Using a cart, Asher manages to knock Gryff from his horse, rendering him defenseless. Asher charges towards the Whitehill but Harys defends Gryff and gravely injures Asher. As Asher is about to be executed by Whitehill soldiers, he sees Gryff ride past him on his horse with a snide look, but is saved by Royland or Duncan. Gryff presumably survives the battle but is not seen again. Death ''(Determinant) 'Asher's Story' Killed By * Asher Forrester If Asher chooses to stage an ambush, plans to poison Ludd but fails, or simply calls off the plan, Gryff gets into a sword fight with Asher, after a struggle Asher knocks Gryff into a fire place where after standing up he is stabbed straight in the abdomen by Asher, causing him to gasp for air and bleed profusely from his mouth. Coughing up blood, he curses his family's name, but after Asher makes a response to him, he gasps, falls to the ground and dies in a pool of his own blood. 'Rodrik's Story' Killed By * Rodrik Forrester If Rodrik chooses to follow Gryff in order to free Ryon and exact revenge for Asher, he kills two of Gryff's assistants and then gets into a sword fight with Gryff. After finally stabbing Gryff in the chest, Gryff falls to his knees crying and pleading for his life. Rodrik can then choose Gryff's fate either by: Execute Gryff Rodrik can tell Gryff that he has sentenced him to death or his death is to avenge Asher. After saying so, he coldly impales Gryff's throat until Gryff squeaks in pain and tries to grab his hand, and then rips his head clean off. Leave Gryff to bleed to death Rodrik can tell Gryff that he isn't worth killing or remain silent, where he walks off and leaves Gryff to miserably bleed to death, or Rodrik can choose to sentence Gryff to death but then simply changing his mind by calling Gryff a craven and walking off, where Gryff falls to the ground pleading for Rodrik to not leave him in the state he is in, and again most likely bleeds to death like the situation before. Non-Canon Deaths If Asher fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for Gryff to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a "Valar Morghulis" screen. Asher will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. The following is a list of times Gryff can die. "The Ice Dragon" TID Asher Death 4.png|After Gryff is thrown in the fireplace, he lunges at Asher, possibly killing them both. Relationships Ludd Whitehill Ludd and Gryff have a positive relationship as Ludd is willing to put his son in charge of the Whitehill Garrison in Ironrath. Though Gryff was disliked by his older brothers (perhaps complications during his birth resulted in the death of his mother), Ludd defended him, telling them "a Whitehill is still a Whitehill." However, he is secretly not shown to care about his son when he is confronted by Rodrik about their relationship, calling him a "fucking fourth-born" in an uncaring tone, showing he does not much hold his own son in high regard. Gwyn Whitehill It is assumed that they have a positive relationship as they are siblings, though Gwyn's relationship with Asher may have affected her bond with her brother(s) negatively. Karl, Ebbert & Torrhen Whitehill Gryff does not get along with his brothers. They allegedly teased and bullied him, or at least looked down on him, presumably blaming him for their mother died giving birth to him. Elaena Glenmore Gryff doesn't care much for Elaena and threatens House Glenmore to have her marry him, Elaena despises Gryff and shows her anger towards him. Despite them 'betrothed', Gryff threatens Elaena that she would be beaten up if she doesn't watch her tongue. Rodrik Forrester Gryff enjoys insulting Rodrik and would use Rodrik's injuries as an advantage to taunt him. Regardless of both having the same status, he mostly makes his own decisions and disregards Rodrik's authorities, he would also use violence towards Rodrik if he so much as disobey's him. Much later, if Gryff is maimed by Rodrik, he will fear the now-recovered Lord of House Forrester. After his recovery and the start of war, if the player chooses to let Rodrik sacrifice himself to save Asher, Gryff is satisfied to see him getting slaughtered. Talia Forrester Gryff doesn't care for Talia and gets frustrated when she shows disobedience, and doesn't hesitate to throw her in the mud. Regardless of the fact Talia is Rodrik's younger sister, he threatens Talia would die like Ethan. Talia despises Gryff and far enough to say she wanted Rodrik to crush him, however later stated she thought Rodrik would kill him. Ethan Forrester Although they never met, Gryff stated that Ethan didn't know his position and the young boy deserved to be killed for his defiance, stating Ramsay Snow taught him good. Asher Forrester It seems they have a history as Asher said he knows Gryff calling him a "snot-nosed bastard", it is also shown that Gryff wanted Asher dead, vice versa when Asher said he hadn't killed Whitehills for a long time. If the player chooses to let Asher sacrifice himself to save Rodrik, Gryff is satisfied to see him getting slaughtered and gloats about his head being presented to his family, laughing at their horror. If he survives then Gryff taunts him about being the fourth Lord Forrester and a sellsword, Asher will later end up getting killing Gryff avenging the death of his brothers, though that is player determined. Duncan Tuttle Gryff apparently enjoys Duncan's pacifism and commends him for cowering under his command. Royland Degore Gryff and Royland, while they do not interact much, clearly despise each other, with Royland speaking about him like he is no true warrior, and Gryff seeing him as a disobedient animal in need of control. When Royland attacks the soldier under Rodrik's command, Gryff wanted to see him humiliated by having him watch Rodrik get humiliated by him in front of the town. Appearances Family Tree Trivia * Gryff has been mentioned in every episode he hasn't appeared in. * If you maimed Gryff in Episode 4, his face will not look damaged at all in Episode 5. ** This was later fixed after the release of Episode 6. * Unfortunately, both Gryff and Ludd cannot be killed at the same time, only one of the two can be killed by Asher or Rodrik, while the other lives to conquer all of Ironrath. However, the circumstances regarding either of their deaths will starkly differ. If Gryff is to be killed by Asher/Rodrik, then Ludd will ultimately succeed in his plan to conquer the city. If Ludd is to be killed by Rodrik or poisoned by Asher and his mother, then Gryff will live to vow vengeance on the Forresters and assume total control of his father's forces as he wanted, thus giving him the chance to to conquer Ironrath in his father's name. References Category:House Whitehill Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Determinant Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Alive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Unknown Category:Characters Category:Bannermen Category:Main Antagonists